


Brat's Play Time

by fightableomo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, NSFW, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Spanking, ask to tag, canon sexuality ignored, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: This is a kink fic, non sexual but still a kink. Please, don't like, don't read/don't interact. For whatever reason this fandom is bad at that idea, let's improve together





	1. Chapter 1

Yasha stood in front of Beau, her head cocked ever so slightly as she glanced down at the shorter woman, thoroughly unimpressed. “You’re being more of a brat than usual. Do you need a nap and a spanking?”

Beau rolled her overly blue eyes, crossing her arms. “Neither, actually. So what if you think I’m bratty? I’m still an adult.”

“Are you?” 

“Yeah.” She waved Yasha off with an irritated grunt as she went to sit down on the couch. 

Yasha followed. “I don't think so. I think you’re testy and you need mommy to take control for a little while.”

Beau’s back visibly stiffened, but she controlled her expression as she pulled out her phone. “Yeah, too bad I’m an adult and don’t need that.”

She pulled the phone out of her hands, not bothering to argue anymore. “You’re forgetting your rules, little girl. No phones, those are for big girls.” 

She reached out to snatch it back, only coming up short as her height put her at a disadvantage. “Give it back! I am a big girl.”

Yasha clicked her tongue, “You’ll get this back later. You can play with something else after we get you properly dressed.”

“I am dressed!” Her tone slowly morphed from grumpy to a bratty whine. 

“Oh? Are you already padded.” She slipped the phone into her pocket as her free hand went to check if there was a diaper under her leggings. She knew there wasn’t, but she still felt for that tell tale thickness.

A flush spread across her face, “I don’t need a diaper or anything.”

She shook her head, “I think you’ll just end up with wet pants if I let you walk around like that. And mommy isn’t in the mood to clean up any little girl’s messes.” She took Beauregard’s hand to lead her away from the couch. 

She followed, only dragging her feet a little but pouting the whole way. She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed tightly as Yasha picked out an outfit. Occasionally, she offered an opinion. “I hate pink and I hate dresses.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wear these anyway.” Yasha stepped towards her, a short frilly dress in her hands. Setting the chosen outfit down, she started to undress Beau, being gentle overall, but she did have to use force to get her arms uncrossed and out of the way. 

Still, Beauregard cooperated enough to get her dressed. Her pullup peeked out from beneath the short dress just a bit. The last touch was to pull out the blue scarf keeping her hair up and stick a butterfly clip in her untied hair. 

“There, look how cute you are.”

Beau just crossed her arms again and shook her head. “I don’t like this outfit.”

“I know, but it’s what you get for being testy.” She kissed her forehead lightly. 

“I want to wear my shortalls and dino onesie.” She stomped her foot a little. 

“You can wear those later if you mess up your nice dress,” She continued as she saw that testy glimmer in her eyes again, “But, if you do that, you’ll be in trouble for messing up your nice dress.”

“Mommaaaaa!” She whined as she stomped her foot again, “I don’t want to wear this dress and you’re being a meanie.”

“Am I?” Yasha took a gentle hold of her chin and tilted it up gently.

“Yes, you are.” She tore her head away. 

“If you say so.” She smiled gently and walked out of the room. Beau immediately followed. 

An hour later found Beau sitting in Yasha’s lap. She had a baggy of goldfish crackers she was chewing on as cartoons played on the television.

The doorbell rang, causing Beauregard to perk up and scramble off her mommy’s lap. “Someone’s here!”

Yasha tried to loop and arm around her waist to stop her from running off, but she wasn’t quick enough to catch the slippery little thing. 

Beau ran up to the apartment door, not heeding the calls from Yasha to not open the door. It was a useless endeavor as she was overtaken with the childlike glee of wanting to know what was behind the door. 

She swung it open only to reveal Mollymauk. It would have been fine if what had been on the other side was a package or delivery boy that she wouldn’t see again. But it was Molly-fucking-mauk. The man who she constantly saw in a professional and casual environment. 

Beau whined softly as realization hit her full force. This man saw her in her short pink dress and a pull up. After a second to gather her bearings, she turned around and ran off, slamming the door to the master bedroom. 

Yasha gave a soft sigh and stepped to the door to see a confused Mollymauk. “Hello Molly.”

“Hello dear, what’s up with her?”

She shrugged. “What do you mean?” She stepped aside to let him into the apartment. 

He raised a brow as he entered, “She was beaming when she opened the door. I’ve never seen her that happy. Not to mention her abrupt departure; I’m not that ugly am I?” He paused for a moment, “Oh yeah, then there’s the whole part about ‘what the fuck was she wearing?’”

Yasha just hummed, “You’re smart, you can figure it out.” 

“You’re right, I can. But I guess it’s silly of me to ask you anything before I go jumping to wild conclusions that might be wrong.” He sauntered over to the couch and sat down, eyeing the sippy cup left out. “You know I’d never judge you or her. You’re not hurting anyone.”

“No, we’re not.” Her soft voice faded as she stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Molly. 

When she came back, he took the bottle from her readily, “Is she going to be okay?”

She nodded, “I’ll go get her in a minute. Why are you here?”

He shrugged, “No real reason, I got bored and wanted to see my favorite bouncer.”

Another nod but no verbal response. Instead she walked off to the bedroom. She knocked softly before entering. 

There, sitting on the floor, her arms crossed over the tops of her knees and her head resting on her forearms, was Beauregard. 

Yasha sighed and stepped over to her crouching. “Do you want to get dressed in something else?”

She nodded, a soft whine escaping her. 

Yasha took her hand and forced her to unfold and stand. The first thing she did when Beau stood her full height in front of her was wipe the few lingering tears away with a soft smile. She helped the woman out her dress and pull up, settling for putting her back in leggings and sports bra. She put a quick braid in her hair and lead her out of the room, speaking softer than usual. 

“Molly isn’t going to judge, he isn’t going to tell anyone anything. He’s more concerned that you’re happy.”

Beau whined, but turned the noise into her clearing her throat as she wiped at her eyes. “Can I have a minute?”

“Yeah, of course. Do you want me to stay, or do you want to be alone.”

“Alone is fine.” She took a deep breath, “Thanks Yasha.”

She gave a soft nod before leaving the smaller woman alone. 

Stepping back out into the living room, she noticed Molly staring intently at the sippy cup in his hand, though he quickly set it back down and snatched up the beer as he heard Yasha return. 

He grinned up at her as she came closer, “Welcome back, Yasha.”

She offered him a slight smile, “Molly.” She took a seat on the couch next to him, “You said you were bored, is there anything I can do for you?”

He shrugged, “Mostly looking to get drunk and chat. And I’m guessing you’re not up for a pub crawl, so we can stay here, watch a shitty movie, let me playfully chastise you and Beauregard,” He paused, “Speaking of, will that bitch be joining us, or am I that scary?”

“She might come out in a bit. I hope I’m enough company for now.”

He grinned, “Of course!” At that, he adjusted his position to lean into Yasha, his horn lightly jabbing her but it was tolerable. 

With Mollymauk using her as a personal body pillow, the two got comfortable and started chatting, drinking all the while. 

After a little over half an hour, Beauregard came to join them, wearing leggings and a sports bra. She slipped into the small kitchen and grabbed a beer before joining the others on the couch. With Molly lounged across the couch, she had to settle for climbing over his legs and settling for tangling herself with him. 

Molly acknowledged her appearance by smirking at her, “So she finally joins us. And we were just starting to have fun, guess that’s all gone now.” 

She hit his thigh, “Fuck off, Molly. You come into my house uninvited and this is how you repay me.”

He clicked his tongue, “You’re forgetting, Beauregard, this is Yasha’s apartment, not yours.”

“I still spend more time here than you do.”

“That can change and then I’ll have squatters rights.”

She rolled her eyes and the group continued to drink and loudly chat for a while. The fun came to an end rather abruptly. 

The three had been drinking. And even though the alcohol content was low, Beau’s face lit up red with the asian glow she was prone to, and there was liquid in her system. Really, who could blame her for what came next? 

With one too many a laugh, her bladder gave out. She was still tangled with Molly’s legs, and while she might not have noticed the wet heat leaking out of her, he certainly did. 

“Oh my gods. What’s that?!” He tried to pull away as he felt the piss gush through his jeans. But, he was supine across the couch, head on Yasha and legs under and between Beau. What he really did as he yanked away from the unwelcome warmth, he just jabbed Yasha with the capped tip of his horn before falling out onto the floor. 

Narrowly avoiding the coffee table, he pulled himself up, casting an accusatory look at Beau. 

She realized the wetness was coming from her a moment after he did. She clapped a hand down on her crotch, trying to stave off the piss flowing from her. Needless to say, it didn’t really work, piss bubbled over her hand and still dribbled down as she stood up. 

“Oh my gods. I swear, I didn’t mean to,” She echoed his disbelief and stared down for a minute as piss dripped down her black sports leggings. The wet streaks weren’t very visible except for the sheen of wet spots glinting in the artificial light. 

She collected herself a bit, and with glowing cheeks, she hurried off to the bathroom, droplets of urine splashing behind her as she ran off. 

Yasha sighed, a long winding trail of piss would be harder to clean up that it would be to clean a puddle. At least it wasn’t the couch.  
She was about to follow after the leaky girl when Molly huffed, drawing her attention to him instead. She glanced to him. 

He frowned back at her, almost pouting, “I need a change of clothes.” 

“I might have something for you,” It’d be way too big, not with how tall and broad she was. 

He shrugged, “Okay. I mean, Beauregard probably wears close to my size.” That was true, both were slender and despite the heels Molly nearly constantly wore, the same height.

“She might throw a fit if you wear something she likes, but I’ll look.”

She started off on her own, but Molly followed after her, his tail swishing back and forth, showing off his playfulness even though he grumbled about peed on. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Yasha riffled through some of the clothes Beau had stashed there other than her little outfits. She offered Molly a pair of basketball shorts the woman mostly used as pajamas. 

He wrinkled his nose and held up, scrutinizing them. 

Yasha studied his face as he studied the simple article of clothing. She was too busy looking at his concentrated face, debating on telling him to suck up his sense of fashion to realize what was really going on until she heard the telltale sounds of liquid hitting the carpet. 

With a brief glance down, she could see the urine spouting from him, saturating his jeans.

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off with giggles. No chuckle or snort, just honest to god, giddy giggles. 

He beamed at her, “It’s less gross when it your own.”

She shut her mouth firmly before carefully deciding on her next words, “Why did you do that?”

“My pants were already dirty and Beau’s hogging the bathroom.” That did seem to be the case as the shower ran. 

Yasha shook her head, “Tell me really why.” 

He stuck out his tongue briefly. “I told you already!”

“Yes, but I think you’re lying.” She stepped forward, toeing his puddle as the carpet absorbed the moisture. She placed a thumb on his bottom lip and lifted one corner of her own mouth, “First rule, no lying to mommy. Second rule, if you can’t keep your pants dry like a big kid you aren’t one.”

His cheeks flushed a hazy purple, “Yasha—”

She cut him off, “That’s mommy or momma to you.”

A purr started in the back of his throat, broken from his lacerated neck. That never seemed to hurt his voice, just purring and coughs on occasion. “Yes ma’am.”

“That works. Now, what were you going to say?”

He shrugged, “Will Beau be mad or jealous?”

“I’ll check. For now, you need to get dressed and someone needs to clean up after all these leaky kids.”

He giggled again but let Yasha take back the gym shorts. After a bit of rifling, she produced a diaper; one with pale blue and green stars litterred over the front. Totally Beauregard in his opinion. 

Before she went to help strip him, she grabbed a pocket knife — typical lesbian, a pocket knife on every surface — and cut a hole to thread his tail through. She softly spoke as she did, something uncharacteristic of the succinctly spoken woman. “This will have to do until we can get you some specialty diapers. Maybe cloth diapers…. Those would be cheaper for someone with a tail. Just be careful, but this will work if you’re still leaky.” 

She stepped to his side as she chatterred and stripped him of his pants. Quickly, she wiped off his legs with a wipe and guided him into the padding, making sure everything was pointing the right way. 

Once he was padded, she took off his loosely buttoned collared shirt. Instead, she switched it out for a t-shirt with a repeating sailboat print. It wasn’t his aesthetic, but cute enough for the time being. 

Yasha tentatively brought a hand up and ruffled his hair, “I’ll get Beau.” She gathered a change of clothes for Beau, specifically her treasured dino onesie, diaper and a pair of shortalls in case she wanted to be more modest. 

She knocked on the bathroom door, and without being prompted, opened it and stepped inside. 

Hearing the woman come in, Beau stopped the shower and poked her head out, still flushed and a bit pouty. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know. Molly knows you didn’t mean to too.”

She let out a sound, a mix between a whine and a groan, “I feel so stupid.”

Any other day, Beau would just shrug it off. While she had a hard time being vulnerable, she was good at shrugging off embarrassing instances and laughing at herself. Any shame was surfaccing because of her precarious headspace. 

“I’m sorry you feel stupid, love, but you aren’t. Will you come out now and get dressed?” 

She nodded after a moment and withdrew her head to shut off the shower. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, but the taller woman quickly stepped forward to dry her off for her. 

As she rubbed gentle circles in her skin, she spoke, “I need to clean up a certain someone’s accident. Which means you need to get dressed and play with Mollymauk.”

All at once, her waning flush returned full force, “I’m not going to. I’d rather stay in here until he’s gone if he thinks he can play some sort of caretaker. No way. Yasha, you know you’re the only person I would even consider t—”

She was cut off my Yasha, “I never said he was going to try and take care of you, did I?” She paused as if waiting for an answer, but continued when Beau opened her mouth, “Yours isn’t the only accident I need to clean up. He’s waiting to play.” 

Beauregard closed her mouth and stayed silent for a moment, mulling over the idea of playing with Mollymauk. 

Yasha let her think as she dressed her up, slipping the thick padding between her legs and maneuvering her long limbs through her onesies. The shortalls were likely the easiest thing to put on. 

Once she was dressed, she took her hand, “Let’s go find Dr. Noro and you can play, okay?”

A hesitant moment passed but she nodded her head and followed Yasha out to the master bedroom to grab her aptly named stegosaurus. 

Waiting in the master bedroom was waiting on the bed, crossed leg and tail swaying back and forth, almost impatient. He smiled coyly at Beau, “Wow, I’d say you look cute but even dressed like that you’re still stupid lookin.” 

She stuck her tongue out, “That’s stupid. And you don’t even have pants on, so you have no room to speak!” 

Yasha let go of Beau and grabbed her dinosaur, easily handing it over. Once she had the toy, she went to the bed, mostly to shove Molly over and call him names back. 

The taller woman smiled softly before going to clean up the two puddles strewn about the apartment. This is why you kept little in diapers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord gives Beau a good talking to. that talking to may or may not include a spanking. hint. it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think that this is really disregard for the canon lesbianism of Beauregard, but I know people will be up in arms about this because the fandom for critivcal role fucking sucks. everything is an offence to them
> 
> i've said it before, and i'll say it again. don't like, don't read. comments are moderated and you're not going to cvhjange my mind or goad me into deleting this with whatever you have to say. i've heard it all before, save your energy for other thingsd and just blacklist me.

Frankly, Yasha was at a bit of a loss for what to do. Beauregard was acting out, more than her usual brat play. In fact, there was almost no play to be found. The dark, brooding mood that seemed to follow Beauregard for the last week had gotten worse, and worse, gotten in the way of their mommy little time. 

Well, actually, the worst thing about that, was that Beauregard had been on a path of self destruction. This wasn’t anything that Yasha hadn’t heard of before. She knew that Beau had a tendency to turn all that hatred inward. She would lash out at those around her so they would leave her for being a brat, and she’d never have to feel like they left her for her being her. She would push her own physical limits and try and isolate herself by whatever means necessary. So, her recent stint of self destructive behavior wasn’t new or unexpected, but it was still a hard thing to watch. 

And frankly, Yasha was at a loss of what to do. She was the same way, and she knew anything she had to offer wasn’t going to be good enough to draw her out. 

So, she called Fjord. 

It was a quiet exchange over the phone.She knew he had plenty of experience working out is own self destructive tendencies. 

“So, do you think you can come over and talk to her about it?Or maybe when you two are working out, you can make her take breaks or something.”

Fjord hummed, his deep voice sounding even fuzzier over the phone, “Yeah, I can give it a shot. Honestly, Yasha, when you called about talking to Beu, I genuinely thought you were going to have me come over and spank some sense into her.”

She cleared her throat, a bit caught off guard. “I’m sorry?” She was caught a bit off guard at his statement and thought maybe she misheard. 

“I don't know. I mean, we all pretty much know what you two do. And you’re so sweet and tender, I have a hard time thinking you would give that brat what she deserves?”

“And you think you could? It’s hard hitting your friends.”

“Imean, she’s been making me run miles every morning for the past month, followed by intermittent fasting and strength training. I think I could hit her without feeling too bad.”

She paused, mulling it over. If Fjord knew about their… arrangement, as she suspected most of the Mighty Nein did, and if he was okay with spanking Beau, maybe it would do her some good. 

“I don’t know, do you think it’s worth it? Like, will it work? Maybe she’ll just be mad at us and push us away.”

“No, I think it’ll work. The one thing I’ve learned, is that the quickest way to get a brat to behave is through force. And if you ask me, a good old fashioned spanking is the way to go. I’m not really into bodily fluids or anything, so you can keep that part to yourself, but I’ll hit your girlfriend for you.”

“Well, when you put it like that… Yes, please come over and hit my girlfriend for me, please and thank you.” She could hear Fjord snicker over the absurdity of the conversation, and the off phrasing. But, he agreed. 

And the next day he was over by midday. He rang the bell, and Beauregard answered, having just gotten out of the shower and gotten her post workout protein shake. And despite having just worked out, she was back in a sports bra and sport leggings. 

“Oh hey, Fjord. What’s up, coming back for more strength training.”

He let out a dry chuckle, “No, I think I’ve had quite enough of that.” He stepped past her into the living room that acted as a foyer. “I came to have a little conversation with you.” 

Her pierced brow shot right up, and immediately her stance changed. Cocked him, arms crossed, and scowl set in place. “A little conversation. About what.” She shut the door harshly with her foot. 

He gave a low hum, not at all intimidated by her posturing. “I think you already know what about, if your body language is anything to go by.” 

She scoffed, “Can you blame me? I’ve already been accosted by Yasha and Jester and Caleb, I don’t need another fucking intervention. I’m not even doing anything wrong! You come into my house to fucking yell at me and pretend you care? I’m not having it Fjord, you’re lucky I don’t beat your ass and kick you out.” 

“I do blame you, that many people intervening means we do care about you, we’re not just pretending. And, if you were acting better, you wouldn’t need any intervention, so I do blame you for this behavior. Also, this isn’t your house, it’s Yasha’s. And she already gave me permission to be here for this.”

Beau rolled her eyes with enough force to toss her head dismissively. “Oh wow, great. You’re coordinating with my bitch of a girlfriend to fucking corner me and yell at me. What’s the problem now? Am I being rude? Should I not make fun of Jester? Should I take more breaks or something? Like I said, I haven’t done anything wrong, you’re just a bunch of sensitive ninnies who need to butt the fuck out of my life.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I don’t want to butt out of your life, I’d miss you.”

Another eye roll followed, “Yeah, right. Everyone else already said that. If you’re going to berate me, at least get new material.” She put her protein shake on the small table by the front door and turned around, opening the door as she did. “I don’t need to stand here and take this.” 

Before she could really leave, Fjord pushed the door shut and kept a hand there, glaring down at Beauregard. He was only a few inches taller, but it was enough. And with his added bulk from working out, he figured he struck a fairly intimidating figure. 

She scowled harder than she already was, “You can’t keep me here. Move.” 

“I don’t think I will. If you won’t let your friends and loved ones keep you with us, I guess I’ll have to get physical.” 

Beau growled as he spoke, “Don’t even fucking try it. Now move.” She didn’t wait for his response before she got physical herself. She went for a back hand, but kept her fist closed, hitting him in the jaw with the side of her fist. 

Fjord flinched. He wasn’t afraid to say so. Beau was stronger and more skilled than him in hand to hand combat. “You little brat!” He wasn’t surprised to find her lashing out, but he still commented on it. 

He continued, “Your master was right, you’re just a tantruming brat. And there’s only one way to treat a brat like you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” She hissed back at him, feeling like she was catching on to what he was suggesting. Though, her mind went immediately to humiliation, possibly public. Yasha played more with vulnerable feelings of humiliation and discomfort, not so much with pain. 

“Oh but I would. And mommy dearest already gave the green light. She wants to see you with red cheeks.” With one hand still on the door, he grabbed her wrist. She pulled against it, but couldn’t break from his iron grasp. 

Fjord stepped away, pulling Beau with him towards the couch. She fought tooth and nail as he did so. But, he still managed to pull the wiry little thing to the couch. He sat and pulled her over his lap.

She stopped fighting for just a second as she was genuinely caught off guard at the positioning. “Wait, what a—”

In her moment of stillness, Fjord brought down his calloused, broad hand, interrupting her thought with a loud ‘thwack’. 

The pain wasn’t unbearable, but it also wasn’t expected. Shock paired nicely with the sting that traveled up her spin from her rump. Her face started to heat up, “Fjord! You can’t d—” 

Again, he cut her off with a startling smack, “I don’t want to hear anything else, Beau. If you keep running your mouth, it’ll only get worse.” 

That didn't really stop her from struggling. "No you let me up right now!" She continued to yell as Fjord dealt out a few more smacks. 

She howled as the ache started to settle in and each subsequent spank added to the burning of her ass. 

As she continued to shout and squirm, Fjord sighed. He raised one knee and grabbed the back hem of her athletic leggings.

They were tight, like how Beau liked to keep her clothes. It just took a few more precise motions to pull them down so they rested just below the curve of her ass.

With the troublesome fabric out of the way, he started his barrage of swats again, warming her cheeks and going hard on the sit spots. Pink and red bloomed beautifully across her olive skin, but Fjord only had an eye for punishment. Any editorialising in the narrative is purely for the reader's enjoyment, not his. 

At that point, as the sting moved to her sit spots, Beauregard felt her eye grow misty. In some ways, she got the humiliation she thought she would get. Her bare ass was stuck in the air as one of her closest friends beat her ass. 

He had seen her bloody and covered in puke and crying. But somehow knowing he'd not only seem her be spanked like the petulamt brat she was, but that he was the one to do it he had the front row seat, and that made this mix of feelings worse. 

Fjord heard the soft sniffled that started as he peppered her more sensitive spots and slowed. He rested a hand in her bottom, feeling the heat radiating from the upset skin. "Are you okay?" 

No response. At least not verbally. She sucked in a shaky breath and sniffed.

Fjord hummed and moved his hand from her sore cheeks to her back and rubbed gently, "Ten more. Can you do ten more?" 

That garnered a bit of a response, a stiff, shaky nod.

He nodded in turn, "Okay, count." He already knew that that wouldn't be enforced.

Still, he landed the first of the ending slaps and waited for her response. 

"One." Her voice only cracked a little. 

Another, "Two." By the time she reached eight, she couldn't count any more. 

Counting forced her to be in the moment rather than trying to mentally check out. And anticipating each slap on her alternating cheeks was awful. She let out a sob for eight, nearly choking on her spit as she tried to take a deep breath and calm down.

Hearing this, Fjord didn't push for a call of the count, and instead dealt the remaining two hits. 

Once he finished spanking the 25 year old, he started to pull up her clothes, earning him a sound halfway between a hiss and another sob. 

He was surprisingly gentle as he righted her, letting her up before pulling her back to sit in his lap. 

It was a new set up. The two were generally more bros and gym buddies of equal calibre, but now Beau felt small in his lap. She curled slightly, letting muscle memory guide her, and he rested his chin atop her head. 

Little hiccups and gasps escaped her as she continued to cry but tried her damndest to stop it, or at the very least keep quiet. 

"Your face is leaking," he teased lightly. 

"Shut up." She tucked her face into his shoulder to hide from him while at the same time receiving affection. One hand cam up to grab at the fabric of his shirt. 

They stayed curled up until Beau calmed down. It was only then that Fjord broke the silence. "You know why I did that, don't you?"

"Cause you're an ass." 

He 'tsk'ed, "How would momma Yasha feel about her little girl cursing?" 

She grumbled something under her breath, but it wasn't something he understood. 

"But you're wrong, I didn't do it just to be mean. You don't like to listen, and hopefully being taken down a peg helps. Not to mention it shows that you can be an absolute beast and I won't leave. You're just going to get a spanking and a talking to if you act out. So stop acting like a brat and trying to push us away."

She hummed, "I don't like this. This is weird,"

He nodded, "It is. I'm supposed to be your friend, not some caregiver. So shape up." 

She nodded in turn. "I'll try." 

"You'd better." He pat her thigh.

Beau relaxed into him for a moment more before bucking up and pushing herself out of his lap. She moved to just sit on the couch next to him. "Are you staying until Yasha gets home?" 

"Sure. Video games or bad reality TV?" 

"Bad reality shows, obviously." She offered him a smirk through teary eyes


End file.
